Manor Nathair
'''Nathair Manor '''is the seat of the Nathair family located in Iscia's Rest of the Earldom of Iscia's Cove. The large Manor, controlled by Aleyina Nathair serves as her personal home and the training grounds for the Ànraoch, the elite soldiers of Iscia's Cove. Paintings and sculptures adorn the entrance into Manor Nathair, four galuyn or gilnean guards generally stand by the entryway of the Manor with their pikes. A fifth is assigned to greet and guide any visitors to their meetings and destinations. The Manor hosts both Servant and Guard quarters in the east wings first floor. The grander living quarters can be found on the first floor in the west wing of the Manor and hosts the quarters for the higher ranking guards and personal attendants of Aleyina. A large indoor garden is home to a variety of exotic herbs, plants and trees not native to the region and generally off limits to any guests. Instead the indoor garden is a personal project of Aleyinas and serves much as the Countess' private quarters for relaxation. Chaise lounge sofas are strategically placed near a variety of plants that are said to promote tranquility. A single large fountain at the center of the indoor garden leads into a small river that snakes it's way around the entire garden. Silken, sheer burgundy purple curtains with golden trim hang from the high ceilings to serve as both a distraction and accents. The outside gardens are centered around a small crystal blue pond, flowers and plants lining the walkways. Young knights and rangers practice with their instructors in the fields and training grounds assigned to the area accordingly. Nathair Manors library is host to rows upon rows of books. House Nathair is often said to have one of the finest libraries in the Fallow Crest territory, host to both the common writings and authors of Azeroth as well as Galuyn. The library keeps original scrolls of the Wavewalker clans and one of the coastal Runestones in its center. Heavy wooden carved pillars with sculptures of Iscia hold up the ceiling in the library. The windows are long and vertical, with stained glass artwork motifs designed in mostly circular patterns whose colors brighten the library. The circular Grand Hall at the center of the Manor serves as the meeting hall and dining room for guests. The point of preference for any elaborate parties and celebrations, heavy oaken stairways at the northern corner lead to the second floor guest rooms and the balconies around the grand hall. A door to the east of the grand hall opens into a smaller room which holds a variety of maps and serves as the war-room for the Countess and her advisers. The top levels of the Manor are the private living quarters of the Countess and formerly her family. The top of the southern tower serves her as an observatory in which she tracks stars and maps accordingly. Filled with books on Astromancy and its divination the tower could serve as it's own library. Housed in a dome-like structure to protect the delicate telescope and other instruments the roof has a slit opening that can be opened during observing, and closed when the telescope is not in use. A private dock can be found right outside of the Manor, for smaller supply lines used directly to the Manor instead of using the port of Iscia's Rest. From here the Countess takes a small boat to her private Currach that is anchored in the southern parts of the Cove. Finally, the lowest level of the Manor host dungeons at water-levels which are used for the slow drowning of guilty men. Category:House of Nathair Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Castles